Every Heart
by Tefa-sakura
Summary: Songfic:"Una predicion que ha marcado su destino, elegir un camino ya no le era un privilegio, ¿Acaso ese era el precio por ser una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia?, ¿Amor o deber?, eso ya estaba decidido, ¿eso se podria cambiar?"


**Every Heart**

"**Una predicción, la maldición y mi destino"**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, basada en el manga Sailor V, Sailor Moon y anime

Every Heart interpretada por BoA

"Sola en mi habitación, sometida a los brazos de Morfeo, pero mi estancia en el mundo de los sueños no es del todo agradable, siento un nudo en la garganta, me levanto bruscamente para regresar a la realidad, una realidad que tengo, que debo aceptar"__

_** Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
every heart sunao ni nareru darô**_

_**¿Cuántas lágrimas voy a tener que derramar por  
cada corazón, hasta encontrar el amor verdadero?**_

"Me siento en mi cama bañada en sudor, pero algo brota en mis ojos, lagrimas, aunque sean diferentes, el motivo es el mismo, desde que me dijo esas palabras, el único destino que se me tenia escrito, ese sueño se me ha repetido constantemente, como un recordatorio, a algo que no puedo escapar, mis manos evitan que esas lagrimas se sigan derramando, mientras que mi sollozo y esas imágenes se hacen presentes"

_**dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
every heart kokoro mitasareru no darô**_

_**¿Quién me ayudará a encontrar el amor en  
cada corazón, hasta que encuentre el que busco?**_

-"El as de corazones"-Esa carta se presentaba en la escena, él se sujetaba de mi mano, trataba de salvarlo aunque sabia que era mi enemigo

-Te daré una ultima predicción-Menciono con una cálida mirada, sabia que su tiempo estaba contado, mientras que notaba mi mirada confusa, sabia que estaba indecisa entre dos caminos, solo tenia que elegir un, mas bien, aceptar uno de ellos-No encontraras el amor en toda la eternidad….-Estaba dicho, ese seria mi camino, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera reprocharle nada a mi prometido astral, aquel que me había dicho que me amaba-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Deberías estar contenta!-Comento, parecía que se burlaba de mi o a la vez estaba molesto porque sabia que no podía tenerme- Amor o deber…….ya no sufrirás ante la idea de elegir entre uno u otro-Se me iba de las manos eran las ultimas palabras que me estaba dando y yo sin poder decir nada_****_

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
tôi hoshi ni inotteta

_**He sentido miedo en las largas, largas noches.  
Deseaba ser una distante estrella.**_

-Continuar luchando ese es tu destino-Mi camino, ese era el único camino como guerrera tenia que seguir, Kaitou Ace se había ido, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía la idea de conseguir el amor, a pesar de que en mi cabeza esta marcada esa misión algo dentro mi esta triste y muriendo lentamente ante ese hecho

_**  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**_

_**En medio de esta vida que sigue su rumbo,  
Buscamos el amor.**_

"Me levante de mi cama, con paso lento me dirigí hacia la ventana, abrí las cortinas de par en par, haciendo que la luz del sol entrara en mi habitación, digno de una princesa, de una sailor, pero sobre todo de una guerrera, admiraba el lugar donde vivía……el siglo XXX……….el pacifico…….Tokio de Cristal"_****_

tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyô mo takai sora miageteiru

_**Quiero ser fuerte.  
Hoy, de nuevo, he alzado la vista hacia el cielo.**_

"Mi determinación como guerrera siendo una Sailor a contribuido para que esa paz habite entre los que viven en este hermoso paraíso, el paisaje que miro cada mañana, el cual me recuerda que mis esfuerzos han valido la pena, velar por el amor que existe entre la gente de ese bello país, aunque levanto la vista al cielo con la necesidad de preguntar, ¿el precio tenia que ser tan alto, en verdad era lo justo al ser la reencarnación de la diosa Venus?"_****_

Donna egao ni deaetara  
every heart yume ni fumidaseru no

_**¿Qué tipo de sonrisa le tendré que dedicar a  
cada corazón, antes de que pueda comenzar a perseguir mis sueños?**_

"El reflejo que día a día me muestra el espejo después de arreglarme y continuar con esta monótona rutina, mi sedoso y largo cabello rubio sujeto de la misma manera, mis ojos azules que tratan de ocultar algo que es tan evidente en mi corazón, ensayar el rostro que daría ese día, siempre me habían caracterizado por ser alegre y ocurrente, una mascara obviamente, trataría de mostrar esa fortaleza y seguir aceptando mi destino, dejando de seguir sueños que nunca existirán"_**  
hito wa kanashimi no mukô ni  
every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru**_

_**Cuando durmamos,  
Cada corazón nos hace ver la felicidad y olvidar la tristeza.**_

"Mis amigas siempre estaban a mi lado pero veía que a pesar de su deber no sufrían por la misma maldición que la vida misma me impuso, Lita había conseguido estacionar su corazón con el hombre de sus sueños, Reí por fin acepto lo que sentía y se dio esa oportunidad de amar y ser amada, Amy a pesar de que la veía sola, había una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer tenia a alguien pero lo mantenía como un secreto, la Neo reina Serena era feliz con su amado Rey Endimión e incluso Rini tenia a alguien que espera ansiosamente a su encuentro, era una bella princesa digna para suplir algún día su madre"

_**  
Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashî ga  
yasuraka ni nareru yô ni**_

_**Sigo esperando el día  
En que mi alma pueda descansar en paz.**_

"Envidia, era algo a lo que evitaba sentir, quería a mis amigas, a mis hermanas del hermana, me sentía feliz por ellas, sentirme feliz por los demás menos por mi"

-¿Si escuchaste Mina?-Escuche decir del mínimo blanco, mi acompañante en todas mis misiones

-Eh, ¿de que hablas?-Mencione bastante confundida, mientras esas ideas volaban por mi cabeza

-Amy comento de una sorpresa, ¿no lo recuerdas?, lo dijo en la hora de la comida-Volvió a decir Artemis, al parecer ni cuenta me di que estábamos cerca de que el sol se volviera a meter

-No, ¿una sorpresa?, me pregunto ¿Qué será?-Comente mientras me dirigía nuevamente al balcón, al mismo de la mañana

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru**_

_**En medio de esta vida que sigue su rumbo,  
Vamos aprendiendo cada día algo nuevo.**_

-Has estado muy rara-Argumento bastante preocupado mientras se dirigía a la puerta, al parecer presentía que yo deseaba estar sola, el me conocía bastante bien, no solo era mi compañero si no mi mejor amigo-Si necesitas hablar, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte-

-Gracias Artemis-Dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba como se alejaba del lugar, era verdad que varias personas habían pasado por mi vida, desde de uno de los cuatro guardianes, al igual que me dio esa predicción, Armand ese joven ingles que amaba a mi mejor amiga Katherine y él, ese joven que siendo arrogante y soberbio hizo que sus ojos hicieran que nunca lo olvidara

_**  
toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
kyô mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku**_

_**Riamos a veces, lloremos otras.  
Hoy, de nuevo, he seguido hacia delante.**_

"Lo admito, el se había robado mi corazón, pero sin embargo nunca supe si yo marque su vida, aunque era inútil atormentarse por ello sabiendo mi camino, pero ya luche, con esfuerzo y gane, ¿acaso ya no hay nada después de eso?, ahora que lo pienso, era lindo cuando era una niña y aun podía ilusionarme, yo siendo una princesa esperando ansiosamente al apuesto príncipe que proclamara por mi amor, ahora, eso ya no podría ser posible"_****_

Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
atataka na basho ga aru so sweet

_**Constantemente recuerdo momentos de mi infancia.  
Tales momentos eran cálidos y dulces.**_

"Miro nuevamente el cielo, pero algo sorprendente sucedía, una hermosa lluvia de estrellas surcaba el hermoso cielo de Tokio de Cristal, Salí por impulso a afueras del palacio para admirar detenidamente ese hermoso espectáculo, seguramente mucha gente pediría un bello deseo, aunque yo pidiera eso que mi corazón ansiaba, este mismo se oprimía ante la idea de que esto tal vez esto no sucedería"

_**  
Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
itsumo kagayaiteita so shine**_

_**Las estrellas han aparecido  
Y brillan en el nocturno cielo.**_

"Resignada decidí volver a mi habitación pero algo llamo mi atención, alguien estaba cerca de mi, no podía ver quien era porque estaba un poco oscuro, era la silueta de un hombre, ¿algún intruso?, me puse en guardia, no permitiría que nada le pasara a mis seres queridos"

-¿Quién esta allí?-Pregunte con voz firme, aunque no escuche respuesta alguna, el se fue acercando, pero no tenia miedo, una extraña sensación de calidez se apodero de mi_****_

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

_**En medio de esta vida que sigue su rumbo,  
Buscamos el amor.**_

-¿Así es como recibes a las visitas?-Se fue acercando y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-No puede ser……eres tu-Tenia miedo, creí que mi mente estaba jugando cruel y vilmente _****_

tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyô mo takai sora miageteiru

_**Quiero ser fuerte.  
Hoy, de nuevo, he alzado la vista hacia el cielo.**_

-Y al parecer no has cambiado nada-Estábamos frente a frente, era invadida por su presencia, vestía como la primera vez que lo vi, yo solo era una joven, bueno aun lo sigo siendo la longevidad de este reino era uno de los atributos que se me fue dado, pero mi mentalidad no era la misma desde que lo vi y me hice su mas grande admiradora, revistas, programas, conciertos, yo quería estar al tanto

-Simplemente no me lo esperaba-Comente cabizbaja, ¿acaso era la sorpresa que menciono Amy?, Taiki había regresado por ella, sonreí por lo bajo ante esa idea

-Vine con mi hermano Taiki- Volvió a decir, ahora mis sospechas se volvían reales

-Me supongo que no te quedo de otra que venir-Dije al mismo tiempo que trataba de alejarme de allí, tratando de no construir ilusiones y huir de esa inminente respuesta

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru**_

_**En medio de esta vida que sigue su rumbo,  
Vamos aprendiendo cada día algo nuevo.**_

-No-Sentí que su brazo agarraba el mío tratando de que no escapara, mientras que el no pudo notar mi reacción de sorpresa-Sigues siendo tan impulsiva-Reprocho mis acciones, me sentí vulnerable ante el hecho de que leyera mis movimientos

-¿Si tan bien me conoces?, se mas claro conmigo-Volví a verlo pero el percato ese miedo en mis ojos

-Yo también tuve ese sueño-Contesto pero no pude entender lo que estaba diciendo-El te dijo eso, porque pensaba que no encontrarías a alguien que te amara mas que a él-¿Acaso hablaba de ese sueño que me atormentaba todas las noches, pero a que se refería con lo que estaba diciendo?-El se equivoco y lo veo en tus ojos-Cuando el soltó mi agarre hice un par de pasos hacia atrás y gire sobre mis talones dándole la espalda

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso con solo ver mis ojos?-Pregunte, ansiaba esa respuesta, después de todo que ¿podía perder?

-¿Aun lo no lo entiendes?-Pregunto enérgico, para después dar una respuesta que mas ansiaba pero que imagine nunca escucharía de sus labios-Vine por ti-Volví a verlo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que nunca olvidaría, sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos, entre risa y llanto me perdí en su aroma

_**  
toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
kyô mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku**_

_**Riamos a veces, lloremos otras.  
Hoy, de nuevo, he seguido hacia delante.**_

"Nos amábamos, no podía creerlo, al fin lo había encontrado, mi miedo se fue y una nueva ilusión creció, con nuevos planes, no me negaría a nada de eso estaba segura, yo era de Yaten y el era mío y nadie podrá impedir esto ni siquiera una falsa predicción"

-¿Esperaste mucho por esto, verdad?-Pregunto gentilmente el peliplateado mientras sostenía a la princesa de Venus

-Casi una eternidad-

**FIN**

* * *

_**  
**_**Hola, wow mi primer one-shot, espero que les haya gustado, me inspire mientras bajaba la ropa limpia jeje XD, me impacto mucho el manga de Sailor V, me quede de a 6 con ese final y no me quede conforme, aquí les presento el resultado, es un regalo adelantado del 14 de febrero, con lo de mis otras historias, próximamente se vera un avance, cuídense mucho y**

"**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida"**

**Besos**

**Chaito**


End file.
